This invention relates to a three-dimensional knit or woven fabric for footwear and backpacks, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional knit or woven fabric having first and second fabric layers spaced from, and connected to, each other.
Prior art footwear and backpack fabrics are generally comprised of a non-integrated, composite fabric with a laminate applied thereto, the laminate acting as a moisture barrier, hindering transport and evaporation of moisture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages.